New Personal Requested
by Spitfire1688
Summary: Set in session 4, A new member is requested, how will she fit in?Why was she requested? just read
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm not knew for finishing any story, so I'm only going to post the first chapter and if you like it I'll type up the rest and post them.

I don't own the show or any one on it so if I get OOC with them I'm sorry but I'm not their normal striped writer ….but oh the fun I could have with Ronon Dex if I where….. Um any way Saber is my character her back story is that she was on one for the teams at SGC. So she worked with Sam once in a while.

This story is set in session 4

Review are cool but if the story not what you like you don't have to be nice and if you do like it and want more then go for it.

--Spit-Fire

Chapter1

Atlantis 01700hrs earth time one week ago

Col. Carter had called the SGA to the meeting room.

She watched as first Col. Sheppard then, Teyla and Ronon, and Finally Rodney made their way in and over to their seats. "Samantha if I may?' Rodney's whiny voice the first to speak up after the team had taken their seats.

"I'm not ready to go on another mission; there is only so much one can take! Brilliant astrophysicist and the chief scientific don't spell out Wraith food I'll have you know!"Teyla and Ronon shared annoyed looks at this. Ronon shrugged back in to his seat waiting to see who yelled at the cowered first. Teyla choosing to stay quiet about the out burst from the doctor. "Rodney let the women talk before you start you whining please" Sheppard shot out. His team had been on base for going on a week and he could use some action. "No John, Rodney is right." Sam said as she rose from her seat and began handing a folder to each of the team. "See, See I'm right as all ways" Rodney spouted his worlds dripping in his ego. But then a pause came over him. "Wait, what? " Rodney like the rest of the team looked up at Sam with disbelief. "Your right Rodney, the wraith and now along with the replicators are becoming quite the enemy and the missions are reaching new dangers in order to stay ahead of their war and them." Sam finished handing out the files and returned to her seat. A smile came over Rodney's face, leaning back in his chair looking very happy with him self. "Well Samantha happy to hear that someone is finally seeing that these missions are fare to…" He was cut off by an angered Sheppard. "You can't be… Keeping us here why the Wraith is out there...out there doing whatever the hell they want." Teyla to questioned Sam. "Yes, I to believe keeping the teams here would be very unhelpful in this matter Col. Sam shook her head at all much the team was all ready misunderstanding her. " No I am not ordering the teams to remain on base; we will continue to battle the wraith and the replicators as long as they are a danger to this expedition and this galaxy we now reside in."Rodney shot out of his seat to his feet. "Samantha!!!" He began but before he could continue was cut off by Ronon's dark voice. "Let her finish all of you." Sam smiled to him in thanks." As I was saying, as we will not be stopping the exploration of this galaxy I have decided to add another member to your team; a major from the SG-3:Marine Combat. If you would please open the folders I hand you, you'll find background as will as up to date-Intel on her years served and reports on all missions off world. As Sheppard read the though the file he smirked. "Well that answered that question" He calmly said as standing to leave. "What question would that be Col.? " Teyla asked as this had gotten ever once attention. "Why Sam here requested a marine from earth all the way out here instead of just putting one of the mean once out here on the team" there was a pause as Sam's eyes meant Sheppard's. "Gen. O'Neill recommended her"

Stargate Command 0800hrs earth time: Gate room/ Dialing room.

Maj. Saber Hazlehy. Formerly of the SG-3 just one of latest personal to be sent to the Pegasus galaxy base aka Atlantis itself, a city built thousands of years ago by the Ancients. A week ago the SGC received a message from Col. Carter requested that Maj. Hazlehy be reassigned to the city as soon as a replacement had been found for her. Saber was not happy about it, she did not't like leaving her team, but a good soldier goes where she is told. Saber herself was known to be headstrong and bravo with a bit of stupid rolled in there a good marine as her team leader Col. Reynolds had said may times after her running head on in to enemy attack after enemy attack. Needless to say she and Gen. O'Neill get alone just fine. In fact in the week it took the SGC to clear Saber for her new assignment she often thought that her reassignment may have had something to do with Gen. O'Neill as much as Col. Carter.

As she was watching the gate being dialed Daniel Jackson came to stand next to her. He had been telling her about the city and the ancients for the past hour. "Nervous?" asked Dr. Jackson. Watching the marine for the last ten minuets had told him that much. "No Dr. Jackson just a little uncomfortable leaving my team behind is all." Saber replied not taking her eyes off the gate as it opened. "Well I'm sure you'll do fine, Sam would not have requested you if she did not think you where up to the job. And working with Col. Sheppard I'm sure won't be that bad how ever I do apologize for the closes you will be working with one Rodney McKay. "Saber looked at Daniel this time with a rather quenching look. This just made Daniel smile. "You'll find out soon what I'm talking about. Tell Sam I said hello would you?" Daniel remarked as he turned to leave the dialing room. "Sure."Saber replied watching him go. 'Major the gate is open.' 'Thanks sergeant'. Well here goes nothing Saber thought as she picks up her duffel bag and stepped in to the gate room. Next stop Atlantis was her thoughts stepping up to the gate, something is has done many times, but never alone and never with a destination like the Pegasus galaxy. Next stop Atlantis was her last thought she disappeared in to blue.

Okay there it is…and yes before someone goes off on me, my Dad was a marine so I know they have thoughts like that and act like that sometimes but if I keep writing this story she will get more bad ass…..and my get the eye of a bad ass on her…LoL

Well if you did like it and you want me to keep going let me know, but please by e-mail. thats what it's in my profile for.

--Spit-Fire


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I said I was not going to write useless someone said they liked it and after two years what do you know someone did. I have not an idea where I was going with this story, not going to lie about that but we'll see where it goes.

I own nothing……if I did SG-1 would still be running and Jack would still be team leader or married to Sam with little hellions running around which ever.

--Spitfire

* * *

Ronon hit the mats hard as Teyla hit him again with her battle sticks. Sheppard setting back on the side watching the two native warriors go at it. Ronon wasn't down for long as he kicks at his leg throwing Teyla to the ground. The door in that moment came open and a very angered Rodney who was going on about the I.A.O not really caring what he was interrupting. "What is taking the I.A.O so long to clear one marine; I'm mean really what if she has some kind of …of sickness or a mental…oh god what if…" He passes Sheppard and was almost on the mats before he looked up. Turning on his heel looking up at Sheppard with a horrified look. "What if she is a Tok'ra host?! " Okay, now that's just stupid, why would the SGC put a Tok'ra in to a Marine's head?" By this point Teyla and Ronon had stop and where listening to others. 'Well there is more than enough room and it's not like they don't have a million jar heads as is." Unfortunately for Rodney the doors open just in time for Col. Carter to walk in with said marine just a step behind and by the look on their faces they had hear him. All eyes went first to the door and then back to Rodney who had gone white in the face. "And this major would be your new team" As the words left Sam's mouth so did more blood for Rodney's face. "So…so um…this would be Maj. Hazlehy? Rodney managed to whine out as Sheppard stood. Saber looked over the people standing in the room. First to her next CO then to the two aliens in the back of the room standing on what looked like sparing mats, and then to the man who and been running his month about her beloved corps. Her face remand hard but her eyes were on fire with anger. Sheppard took this look to mean a very soon death to come to a one Rodney McKay he stepped in to the Major's line of sight. "Well welcome Major don't mind Rodney there his month works faster than his brain sometime." "Hey…" Rodney stared to protest but seeing the look on Sheppard's face a he turned to him he stopped.

Meanwhile Ronon had been eyeing the new Major. He had seen many of what the people from earth called a marine but never a female one. She had dark red hair pulled back in a very short ponytail. Dressed in ACU's it was hard to see the outline of her body but if the rather big duffel bag that was carried on her left should was any hint she was strong. But the eyes were what made him smirk. The very eye's that where glaring at McKay. Greenish gray, not a color that he had seen before. Teyla too was watching the new comer. This major stood proud on the top of the stairs looking down at the two men. "Well" Col. Carter started. "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new team and stow your gear. Meet me in my office at 0800 tomorrow for a full briefing." Saber finely turned her eyes from McKay to look at Sam. Bring her hand up for a salute. "Yes ma'am." The hand snapped back to her side.

Okay so that was hard to come up with. I don't have cable anymore so I'm going to rent the SGA DVD's to get back in to the story again. And so I don't totally mess up the characters. Thanks for reading. And thanks for the email sailor_angelhope it wasn't too bad


End file.
